ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
After being bitten by a radioactive spider while in high school Spider-Man (Peter Parker) was a superhero who originally patrolled the streets of Townsville and later on became New York City's masked avenger. As a teenager, he dated Blossom Utonium of the famed Powerpuff Girls. He was voiced by Josh Keaton in the original series and by Drake Bell in the 2016 reboot. He would eventually marry the love of his life, Mary Jane Watson, and the two would go on to have a daughter, May. He later on retired his Spider-Man identity after graduating college during a brutal final confrontation against his arch-nemesis, Norman Morbucks, the original Green Goblin. Background Peter Parker, along with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, moved from New York City to Townsville when the boy was 15 years of age. He met and befriended the Powerpuff Girls and their parents, Johnathan Utonium and Honeydeer Utonium, and began to get especially close with Blossom. On Peter's first day of school, he and the rest of his class (including the Powerpuff Girls) attended a field trip to a science experiment involving radiation being hosted by Otto Octavius, Peter's old science teacher. However, in the middle of the experiment, Peter was bitten by a spider which had been irradiated by the machine used in the experiment. He eventually began to gain new powers, such as the ability to scale surfaces, shoot organic webbing, superhuman strength, superhuman speed, and superhuman agility and reflexes. In short, he had become a human spider! However, after an attempt to cash in on his powers, he allowed an armed thief to escape, not thinking of it as his problem. But when that same man went on to murder Uncle Ben, Peter learned the valuable lesson of "with great power comes great responsibility". Using his fantastic powers, Peter took to the streets of Townsville as the Amazing Spider-Man, fighting an army of villains as the proclaimed "World's Greatest Super Hero". Personality and Traits Peter Parker is an extremely gifted youth. He is an expert in electrical engineering, chemistry, acoustics, nuclear physics, and biology. He was specially taught by Otto Octavius (the man who would later go on to become the super villain scientist Doctor Octopus) in science camp as a child. In the heat of battle as Spider-Man, he prefers to hide his insecurities and fears through wise-cracking, which actually serves three distinct functions; it distracted the opponent(s), it distracted himself, and it kept the opposition off balance. Although he is a good-hearted person, Peter is extremely shy, and suffers from a severe inferiority complex and sometimes depression over failing to prevent the murder of his beloved Uncle Ben. Towards the end of his high school years, Peter has also been shown to be susceptible to corruption, such as when he was being influenced while wearing the alien symbiote (which would later go on to create Venom). He became more arrogant, more aggressive, and his temper decreased greatly, as evidenced when he struck Blossom during an argument. It was also during this time where he began to brutalize some of his rivals, such as when Spider-Man, enhanced by the symbiote, encountered the Rowdyruff Boys on a rooftop and defeated all three of them single-handedly, even coming close to killing Brick until he realized what he was doing and stopped himself. Powers and Abilities Spider-Man possesses great superhuman abilities far surpassing those of the average human. He is able to lift approximately 10 tons at the start of his career (he could later lift up to 25 once he became an adult) and is able to overpower almost all normal humans and opponents. His agility and reflexes far surpass those of the finest Olympic athlete on the planet. His speed debatably surpasses those of the Powerpuff Girls, as he has been shown to be able to dodge a speeding bullet and even managed to avoid being pulverized by Buttercup during the early days of his career. Spider-Man also possesses the ability to scale almost every type of surface imaginable, thanks to small, tacky hairs lining his fingertips and toes. Spider-Man has the ability to spray organic webbing from his wrists thanks to tiny spinnerets in each of his wrists. These webs are extremely strong and have even been shown to restrain Blossom. Lastly, Spider-Man possesses his precognitive sixth-sense, often referred to as the "Spider-Sense". This sense is the only power of Spider-Man's which seems to rival that of the Powerpuff Girls, as he was able to dodge all 5 of them at once thanks to his Spider-Sense and enhanced agility. Profile Allies: Blossom (Deceased), Bubbles, and Buttercup, Bunny, Bell, Professor Utonium, Honeydeer Utonium, Aunt May, Uncle Ben (Deceased), Sara Bellum, Mayor Mayor, Mary Jane Watson-Parker Enemies: Green Goblin (Deceased), Venom (Deceased), Doctor Octopus (Deceased), Vulture (Deceased), Electro, Shocker, Mysterio, Hobgoblin, Sandman, Kingpin, Rhino, Mojo Jojo, Gangreen Gang, Rowdyruff Boys Counterpart: Kaine, Scarlet Spider Special power: Organic webbing, Spider-Sense ---- Gallery Ultimate sm.png|Spider-Man's original costume (Pre-Lizard incident) mcu spidey.png|Spider-Man's second costume (Post-Lizard incident) symbiote spidey.png|Spider-Man (Symbiote) mcfarlane spidey.png|Spider-Man's college costume Trivia * Spider-Man was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko in 1962 and is owned by Marvel Comics. This particular incarnation of the character, though, belongs exclusively to Cartoon Network and resides in their Powerpuff Girls/''Dexter's Laboratory'' shared universe. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Genius Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfiction